Wandering Through Translation
by valkurion-universe
Summary: A commissioned Sun x Jaune story where they're together and split apart by the events of Volume 4. RNJR is heading to Higanbana and Sun is on the boat heading to Menagerie with a friend. With jury-rigged scrolls, both blondes share a heartwarming phone call as Jaune gets a little lost.


_AN: Another commissioned story for the VA of Matte Skye also known as The First Mate from Volume 4 Episode 3. Some sweet Sun x Jaune for your eyes. If you want to commission me, please PM me! Enjoy!_

* * *

 _ **Wandering Through Translation**_

"We should be at Higanbana by the end of the day!" Ruby cheered as they walked further through the shaded forest they were used to.

They had all been walking for months, and months, and were just about ready to give up before they even made it into Mistral, let alone any further than that, not that they all knew what the objective Ruby was harboring even was. Ren had often displayed his and Nora's concern that they did not know what they were walking into and after the scene of the previous village, they were feeling worse. Only Jaune was the one keeping them cheery, to the best of his shattered ability.

He had to admit, his own morale was crumbling before him. If it were not for the daily texts from his boyfriend, Sun Wukong, he would not have kept going enough to be wearing his new armor now.

The CCT was down, but Jaune had a special scroll, one he and Sun had jury-rigged back at Beacon to be able to handle the long distance messaging without the needed boost of the CCT and the Tower. Only he hadn't told them, not told Ruby or anyone else that he had contact with Sun, and Sun alone. For his scroll was the only other who could send messages back to the blonde. Texting anyone else would be useless for they could not talk back.

But at least he had the small lifeline to his precious monkey man. He missed Sun so dearly. Even as they walked through the forest with Nora cheering them all the way to Higanbana and Jaune looked up to the sky, wondering where Sun was now. The least time they had messaged he was boarding a ship from one of the remaining sanctuary ports near Vale. He had said he was following a lead on the White Fang and that had both set Jaune's mind at ease that he was okay and doing something that could help them, but also made him nervous that Sun might be in too deep.

There was no doubt that the monkey babe could handle himself, Jaune knew that, but he still worried for Sun without being there. With his new armaments, and new strength, now he could actually give the faunus some cover, some backup, he could make an actual difference now. His mind wandered, as he fell behind a little as the rest of Team RNJR progressed onwards without him. He wondered if they even remembered him.

Of course, his mind only went to one place. To Beacon, six months ago, when he was forced into the weapons locker by his dear friend Pyrrha before she left him. How useless he felt, how utterly useless, so much so that she would rather stuff him in a locker and shoot him away than risk having him help her against that woman. The woman who Ruby later confirmed to be Cinder Fall. Tears were almost flowing from his eyes again as he opened them, six months into the future of that painful reality of losing Pyrrha and now wandering through the forest with his scroll in his hand, Ruby and Ren and Nora ahead so much so that he could not see them.

The scroll inexplicably began to ring, he was getting a call, and it was from Sun too.

Click went the scroll as Jaune opened it, letting his guard completely down. The redhead would be turning in her grave if she was even in one from his lack of surrounding skill, any sane huntsman would at least have caught up with the rest of Team RJNR before answering. But then again, they had not seen a lot of Grimm since the last village. The speaker went to the blonde's ear and the mic to his mouth and he soon gasped.

Sun's voice was one he had not heard in such a long time, hearing even his breathing made him completely shudder and almost break out into tears.

"Sun?" Jaune asked into the scroll, almost in disbelief that he was there, finally. His boyfriend's voice, the cool and casual snigger of his cheeky laughter and the sound of his vowels, his cocky consonants, it was all Jaune wanted to hear. And as he heard another breath from who he assumed was his faunus lover, his knees became weak. "Sun? Buddy?" Again Jaune asked, wanting so desperately for him to answer.

He heard a small whisper, something inaudible but in the hazy and warm flutter of the monkey's voice and Jaune wandered to a tree so he didn't fall over from the shock of hearing that voice. "Sun?" He called out one final time, bracing himself against the bark and yew. He didn't care right now if Ruby the others were even at Higanbana, or if they didn't even notice if he was not with them. All he wanted - all he needed - was Sun to respond, wherever he was.

There was another laugh, and it was unmistakably Sun's laugh, Jaune would know it anywhere, from their multiple dates, or the handful of times they had had sex and Sun had shown off so sensually. Jaune knew it was Sun's laugh, and he closed his mouth with his hand, crying instantly.

"You were expecting someone else Jauney baby?" Sun asked through the scroll, his smile even in his vocals, his arrogant, but the loving voice that elicited tears from the blonde. They were not tears of sadness like he had edged out lots of times over the past six months, but they were the first tears of happiness Jaune had allowed himself to feel since Vytal Tournament when he was honored for his tactical leadership. "Heh, betcha didn't think you'd hear this stupid voice again did ya?"

Jaune continued to sit there and almost cried as he heard the beautiful voice of his boyfriend, his Sun, quite literally. He could handle it, but eventually mustered the courage to answer the monkey when he called his name in concern. "Sun… Buddy, oh my Gods, I never thought I'd hear from you again. Are you okay? Where are you? Are you with Nep? Sage? Scarlet? Are you okay Sun buddy?" Jaune asked in frantic succession, suddenly growing from happily overwhelmed to mildly concerned about his hubby's safety.

Sun just laughed even more. He must have been somewhere safer than the tundra of the free continents to be laughing at Jaune's alarm but it did do enough to put the frightened blonde at ease for a little bit. "Would you relax honey?" Sun asked, wanting more than anything to be with him. "I'm pretty fine. I'm with a friend, and we're heading to Menagerie before we take on the Fang, I'm as safe as I would be in Haven right now," he explained coolly with a smile on his face that Jaune could tell even through the speaker of his scroll. He wished he could see it, Sun's smile made his gay heart melt.

"Menagerie?" Jaune repeated, standing up with a shrieking voice full of concern again. "Why are you going there? I thought you were taking a trip back to Haven?"

"Plans changed a little, seriously baby I'm okay, with a friend, and we can take on the most things. But she really needs my help right now, so I gotta stick around and help her get her head figured out. She lost someone close and won't go get her back yet," Sun explained, his voice dipping a little into the caring gravelly texture that made the hairs on Jaune's arms lift up and his body tingle a little with the sensation that the monkey was cuddling him from behind as they used to do before the Fall.

Jaune sighed, unleashing all the tension from his bones. Sun would be okay, and the blonde had a small inkling into who he was with, only he was not certain, the monkey faunus had more friends than even Ruby did, and that was a lot. He would really be okay, Jaune just had to make sure he and the rest of RNJR, or JNRR would be okay, and live long enough to see Sun again, to see everyone again.

"You know what I would give anything for right now?" Jaune asked, sitting back against the tree and looking at the sky, imagining Sun flying across it and landing in his lap.

"What's that babe?" Sun asked as cool as ever, he too looking to the sky aboard the ship he was on thousands of miles over land and sea with his friend, heading to another continent.

Jaune took a breath. "Hella hugs. I could do them right now Sun."

Sun chuckled to himself and kissed into the mic, hoping that Jaune would receive it on his end of the line. He had to go, the boat was coming into port and his friend, his companion was waiting impatiently enough for him. "Give me two more months baby. You're getting those hella hugs. And kisses. We'll be together again. Everyone will… Sleep tight Jauney babe," Sun mouthed and hung up before heading ashore.

And the blonde paladin was left alone again, in the middle of the forest with no one else but the faint voice in his shield. Sun in his head and the noise of Nora and Ruby both trying to shout his name louder than the other. So they did notice he was missing, that made him laugh a little.

"Two months huh? Hella hugs Jaune. Hella hugs.~"


End file.
